Finishing An Unfinished Bet
by Accent
Summary: Kei wants to finish the agreement Hikari and he made in England. With mutaul feelings, and more time together, their relationship deepens and temperatures arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank You for clicking, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Takishima Kei tried to concentrate on his work for his family's company, while commotion emitted from every corner of the greenhouse. Akira was yelling at Tadashi for eating Hikari's cookies, Jun and Megumi were practicing an opera piece together, and Hikari was fawning over Ryuu's chirping parakeet. Not that all this wasn't typical, but Takishima needed to finish his report before his father had to come rat him out.<p>

Suddenly, Hikari came into Takishima's direct view.

"Takishima! Are you going to class?"

"I don't need it, Miss Rank Two."

Hikari reddened, but walked away to avoid any further discussion. Ever since the scenario, in England, three weeks ago, a layer of awkwardness had settled over the two rivals. If possible, Takishima had fallen even deeper in love with the raven haired girl, but Hikari didn't seem to notice and wasn't affected. At the thought of her density, Takishima's typing increased with such forceful pressure, everyone that was left in the greenhouse could hear the clicks resonating throughout the room.

Akira and Tadashi decided to take their violent dispute to the kitchen to avoid Takishima's outrage. Jun and Megumi had already left to go home, and Ryuu was the only one left along with his furious friend.

"You still haven't told her directly, have you?"

"What do you think?" Takishima asked rhetorically. With that, he shut his laptop and placed it in his bag. He bid Ryuu "good bye", and left to go find Hikari.

Takishima wondered around the school hallway to find his love talking with the student council president. Not only were they talking, but Hikari was actually smiling at the latter, and of course, the blue haired boy was basking in her grin. Immediately, Takishima was furious and grabbed hold of Hikari's arm to stop her, while the blubbering boy kept talking without noticing he was walking alone.

A moment of silence passed between them. Hikari stared questioningly while Takishima's eyes were shielded by his bangs. He hesitated before looking directly into her eyes.

"We need to talk, Hikari."

Hikari looked like she was about to say something, but nodded her head and shut her mouth. Takishima lead her out of the building while still grasping her arm, leaving Hikari to trip after him. He dragged her into his tinted black car and ordered the chauffer to drive them to Hikari's house. They drove off in silence and the awkwardness was palpable.

Upon arriving to her house, Hikari noticed none of her family was home. Takishima lead her through the house gate, but stopped at the doorstep. He turned to face her before speaking firmly.

"Do you remember what happened in England? Do you remember the challenge and the agreement we settled?"

Hikari nodded, but was blushing intensely. "I-I'm sorry, I haven't kept my end of the agreement yet."

"You don't have to keep the agreement if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Takishima said quietly. "I just wanted to clarify the situation and have our relationship return to normal, since we haven't had a challenge since the last three weeks."

When Hikari didn't say anything and averted her eyes downward, the brown haired boy stepped back and decided it was time to leave her alone.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked her._ Takishima turned around disappointedly, but before he could take another step, a hand caught his sleeve, causing him to stop.

Hikari's blushing face looked up at him and was about to say something, but faltered.

She took a breath, "I'll finish our bet. We did agree our feelings were mutual before and after you left for England, so I don't mind!"

She had a slight grin on her beautiful face, and Takishima couldn't help but mirror her expression. He leaned in to whisper something, and kissed her forehead before he left. Hikari stayed frozen in place until his car had turned a corner.

"_You never fail to surprise me, Hikari."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Hi, this is my first story! Please comment if you have any suggestions, requests, etc. Thank You!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet ride back for Takishima. The teen was absorbed in thought, all revolving around Hikari. Of course, he never did think the girl he had been in love with for twelve years would actually open up to him, and shyly agree to finish the bet with him. _She looked happy when she consented. In the days that follow, I'll make her even happier. _

Takishima had arrived home shortly after and decided to finish up his work then go straight to sleep.

As he lay in bed after some intense typing, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking. _Tomorrow will definitely be interesting, and I can't wait._

The next day looked fruitful and promising. Takishima purposely woke up early to catch Hikari on her way to school, to give her a ride. Although, when he arrived at her house, Hikari's mother, who was pulling weeds in the front, said she had already gone to school.

"Sorry, Kei, Hikari said she wanted to beat you to school today. Hikari left only a few minutes ago, so you could probably run into her along the way. She said there was something she wanted to give you."

"Thank you, I'll try to meet her along the way, then," Takishima thanked her.

Takishima climbed back into the car, and told the driver to speed up a bit. At the rate they were going, they reached the school in a matter of minutes. The brown haired boy stepped out of the car to find Hikari only feet away from entering the school gates. She looked beautiful today with her crisp S.A. uniform and her long hair let down. It was what she typically wore, but Takishima couldn't help admiring her. The only thing that troubled him was the slight frown that donned on her face as soon as she saw him.

"What's wrong?" Takishima questioned.

"Umm… It's just that I-I woke up early to get to school before you, but you still beat me!" Hikari pouted.

Takishima laughed quietly. _Ahh… So that's what's troubling her. _He smiled down at her and laced his fingers through her right hand. Hikari truned red, but didn't reject his hand. Instead, she held his hand tighter. As they walked back together to the green house, the fan girls were surprisingly silent. They all gazed in awe as the two walked by. A couple moments passed by, and Takishima and Hikaeri had already walked past them. Suddenly, the girls regained their verbal abilities, and started screaming, crying, or stood motionless in disbelief.

Takishima and Hikari were walking to the greenhouse when Hikari opened her mouth to say something.

"This reminds me Takishima, I have something to give you!"

With that, she leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"It's for the three weeks after we returned from England when we barely spoke. I wanted to say 'I'm sorry'." Hikari smiled.

Takishima was indeed surprised. After he came over his shock, he unhooked his hand from Hikari's and wrapped his arm around her waist, instead. Hikari's blush intensified, but she didn't push him away, so the boy took it as an acceptance. _It must be my lucky day today. _Takishima smiled for himself and to her as well.

As they entered the greenhouse, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. A minute passed until someone said something.

"Kei! What are you doing with you arm around my Hikari! I FORBID you to touch her!" Akira shrieked.

Takishima led Hikari back to their seats around the coffee table, while Akira followed him, screaming all the way. Takisima had to unhook his arm around Hikari because he really needed to finish some company work that his dad had forced onto him. The deadlines for the papers were due tomorrow, and Takishima wanted to spend more time with his love, so he decided to finish the documents early. To make up for his lack of touch on her, he scooted his chair next to Hikari so the sides were touching. Hikari didn't mind, and she decided to take out a book to read.

Akira instead went to Takishima's side to yell, so she wouldn't disturb her best friend. Takishima ignored her and kept typing, while Tadashi tried restraining Akria from actually punching him. Ryuu and the twins decided it was a fine time to keep quiet until Akira had finished her rampage. They didn't want to get caught up in the commotion.

Two and a half hours had passed when Hikari decided to go to class, even though it wasn't a requirement for the seven of them to go. She closed her book after she marked the page, and leaned over to Takishima. Akira was still yelling, but she was becoming tired after her two and a half hours of screaming at an oblivious boy. Hikari kissed Takishima on the cheek again, said she was going to class. With that, she left the greenhouse to have everyone stare after her, including Takishima.

"_Who knew Hikari could be so affectionate?"_ The slightly blushing Takishima thought. Akira turned back to Takishima and sighed.

"I guess if Hikari is fine with you as a boyfriend, then I can't complain," Akira said, exasperated. "But! If you ever hurt her, I will not be okay with you two as a couple!" With that, she stomped off the make tea for everyone.

The day wore on, and everyone wondered off to do their own things. By the end of the school day, Takishima had finished his report and was packing up his laptop. As he zipped his bag closed, Ryuu, the only other person in the greenhouse, noticed his friend was acting so much more cheerful. _So you finally succeeded, Kei._

Takishima walled down the school hallway to find Hikari so they could leave together. As he was turning a corner, he heard the annoying student council president's voice. As he came into full view, Takishima saw he was talking to _his_ Hikari. Immediately, his good mood turned sour. He came up to Hikari, picked her up, bridal style, and walked away with her, leaving the other boy to stare and stutter as they left.

"Hey! What are you doing, Takishima!" Hikari asked, surprised.

Takishima said nothing, but opened and empty classroom door, and propped the girl in his arms on a student's desk.

"Hikari, you are mine, and only mine." Takishima said quietly, but in a commanding way.

And with that, he leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. He kissed her lips possessively, but not in a way that she would become frightened. Hikari's eyes were wide open, but after her initial shock passed, she closed them and shyly started to kiss back. Takishima wrapped his arm around her waist and places the other on her nape. They stayed there, locked, for several more moments, until Hikari ran out of breath. Takisima lifted her off the desk and placed her on her feet.

Together they left, hand in hand, to Takishima's waiting car, both smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!**

**Note: Italics are the characters thoughts or past phrases.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Why did I let him kiss me like that? I was in such a daze when he did… <em>Hikari was doing some introspection in her bedroom, without much luck. _Even though we've kissed to times before, we are rivals, after all, aren't we? But, I've being kissing him more frequently, even though it wasn't on the lips… I don't understand these feelings, and I know I do like Takishima, maybe even more than just a friend; I settled that before didn't I? Aghh! Why am I so confused? _The more she thought of the most recent change in their relationship, the more embarrassed she felt. _I don't exactly mind kissing him, it actually felt somewhat nice, but are we now a couple?_

Hikari decided to lay off her confusing thoughts, and went to her backyard to train on her punching bag.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Takishima couldn't stop thinking about Hikari. <em>Shouldn't I have asked her permission before I just kissed her? I could tell she was surprise, by the way her lips were rigid…but she kissed back slightly, so doesn't that mean she liked it? Of course I couldn't help kissing her again, I had wanted to ever since we were children… Although, I am certain about one thing, I am undeniable in love with Hikari, and I always will be.<em>

Takishima closed his laptop because he couldn't concentrate with all his thoughts lingering on his beloved. He decided to take a nap to clear his mind and restart on a new report.

* * *

><p>The next day, Takishima ran into Hikari at the school gates. He immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and Hikari's blush came directly on cue. Instead of leading her to the greenhouse, he took her into the small forest that surrounded it. He trapped her to the back of and oak with his arms and looked into her eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry for kissing you yesterday, I should have asked," Takishima atoned, slightly flushed. He wasn't exactly familiar with the act of apologizing.

"I promise I won't do it again without warning."

"Umm… I-"

"Don't worry, you don't have to force yourself," Takishima cut in, a bit disappointedly. He turned slowly to leave so he wouldn't be caught up in another awkward moment like the several that followed after the flight from England.

Suddenly, Hikari darted in front of him, leaned up, and kissed him fully on the lips. Her lips were shaking slightly, but she kept kissing him, convincingly. Takishima's response was automatic. He wound his arm around her waist as he kissed back, and she put one hand on his jaw and rested the other one on his chest. After a couple moments of the gentle kiss, Hikari broke off and looked up at Takishima, blushing.

"You d-don't have to apologize. I don't mind you kissing me, so you don't have to ask permission!" Hikari smiled good naturedly. She linked her hand with his and was the one to lead him to the way of the greenhouse.

Takishima stopped in front of Hikari and wrapped his arms around her torso and tilted his head downward to peck her gently on the lips. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday? 'You never fail to surprise me'." With that he took advantage of Hikari's declaration and kissed her again with love.

As soon as he let go, Hikari whispered "_pervert_", but hid her forming grin none the less.

* * *

><p>The day flew by extremely quickly, and before they knew it, Takishima was walking Hikari home. He decided he would walk her home instead of driving her by car because they would be able to spend more time together, and a walk was more serene and peaceful. They talked about random topics as they walked. Takishima would occasionally tease her and Hikari would have and outburst when he did. Everything felt normal, alike the times they spent together before the rescue in England. The laughing, bickering, and challenges seemed so close at hand, but a little bit behind them. The only notable difference was the fact that their proximity had increased, and that they now intertwined their hand.<p>

As they arrived at Hikari's doorstep, she thanked him and bid him good bye. Takishima kissed her gently on the cheek, and again, whispered something in her ear. Her blush deepened and was about to retort, but her mother called for her from behind the house, and Takishima decided it was a suitable time to leave. Hikari trotted into her house and slipped off her shoes, his words still ringing in her ears.

_You know I really like you, don't you?_

"I do to," Hikari admitted to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please comment on any suggestions, requests, improvements, etc. Again, thank you so so much, and I'll be updating somethime soon! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read! :)**

* * *

><p>As Takishima was riding to school, he felt like having a challenge with Hikari. Not that he didn't enjoy the initiative and cooperative Hikari, he just felt that she might be more comfortable if they had a little competition one in a while. The only problem was, he didn't have an idea of what to challenge her about. He didn't want to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable, like challenge her to a competition that involved something romantic, because he didn't want to risk progress on their current situation.<p>

As he climbed out of his car, and waited for his love to arrive, he went through lists of competitions they had conducted previously. A lot of them and their consequences seemed somewhat unfitting now. At this point Hikari stepped through the opened school gates and her eyes lit up, but her face donned a cute little pout.

"Ughh… Takishima! Why do beat me in everything? You even win at such trivial things as coming to school first!"

Takishima smiled, pecked her on the forehead, and intertwined his hand with hers. _She doesn't even know she stole my heart since we were children. Ever since then, she never failed to surprise me, or make me fall deeper in love with her. Even though she did steal my heart, I don't mind her keeping it. As long as she doesn't reject it or give hers to somebody else besides me._

* * *

><p>During school hours, the S.A. group decided to have a picnic outside since they day was bright but overcast, none the less. Takishima had his arm stretched out possessively behind her which made Akira shoot him death glares. While Hikari was eating her sandwich that Akira had prepared, Takishima admired her innocent look out of the corner of his eye. As he watched at her, an idea for a challenge popped into his mind. It was interesting how such convenient thoughts came to his mind whenever he watched her.<p>

_I'll combine something from before we decided to fulfill our last bet and something current as well…_

* * *

><p>Takishima stopped in front of Hikari's house as he always did when he walked her home from school. Instead of saying good bye immediately, he decided to propose his challenge.<p>

"Hikari, what would you say to a challenge? We haven't had one in a while, so I thought it might be a nice idea."

At this, Hikari's eyes lit up and were blooming with excitement. "Of course! What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since there is a Calculus test on Monday, why don't we see who can score the highest?"

Hikari agreed immediately, knowing calculus was a strong subject of hers, kissed Takishima excitedly on the lips, and said her goodbyes.

On the way back to Takishima's house, he went over his plan in his head. _On Monday, when I win the challenge, I'll give her a command that would only ask now that we are together._

* * *

><p>Over the weekend, Takishima called Hikari to ask if she wanted to spend some time together. She obviously rejected due to the intense studying she needed to accomplish for Monday's test and slight embarrassment as well. Takishima smiled on the other end of the line, and teased her by calling her 'Miss Number Two' when she declared she would win and give him a command when she did. The grinning boy hung up before she could retort, leaving Hikari blushing and fuming at the same time.<p>

The weekend passed with Hikari studying her hardest while Takishima finished up some company work.

* * *

><p>The Monday of the test soon arrived, and Takishima whizzed through it in less than three minutes. Hikari, who sat on the other side of the classroom, smiled because she knew all the answers and formulas, and finished in a little over twenty minutes.<p>

Once the school day was over, Hikari walked home by herself because Takishima had to go to a meeting to help his panicking father. He left, but not without apologizing, kissing her, and assuring her he would be the one to win.

_Gosh, that Takishima is too much! He's so confident, yet I can't help but be inclined to like him. _Hikari reeled through the test questions in her head, positive that she answered them all correctly, and went to bed, giddy about the to-be announced scored tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Hikari arrived the next morning half an hour early to see their grades first, but only to be disappointed when she saw Takishima already scanning the score board. She rushed past him, and the scores read:<p>

1st Takishima Kei: 102%

2nd Hanazono Hikari: 100%

_How did he get a 102%? There wasn't an added bonus for those who finished first!_

"Looks like I won this challenge again, didn't I? So Hikari, I'll tell you the consequence after school." Takishima latched his arm around Hikari and steered her shocked rigid form towards the greenhouse.

As Hikari came to her senses, she couldn't help but wonder about something Takishima had said previously.

_He normally calls me 'Number Two' after he wins a challenge, but this time he called me Hikari…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'll probably be able to update tomorrow, but after that, I won't be able to updated until Monday or Tuesday because I have a big test to study for. Thank you! :D<strong>

**Please comment if you have any suggestions, requests, improvements, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank You for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>During the school day, the Special A group decided to have a free period for the first half of the day. Akira had planned to prepare a wide assortment of foods for their lunch, and was busy testing new recipes in the kitchen. Tadashi followed the purple haired girl around the whole day, trying to sneak out some scraps that he could eat. Ryuu was caring for his baby sloth that had passed out due to some actions the twins had caused. Hikari was talking with Jun and Megumi about their recent trip to Venice to study music history with their parents, and Takishima was taking a break from his family's company's work by reading a new European History textbook he had found in the library that was recently published, so he hadn't had a chance to scan it yet. He was also slightly eavesdropping on Hikari and Jun's conversation, just to make sure Jun didn't ask the girl anything he wouldn't like, himself.<p>

The beginning of the morning passed by uneventfully, and everyone had moved on to a different action, except for Takishima. He was on the last few pages of his textbook and was intrigued by a specific play and story writer. _Shakespeare, huh? _He had already read plenty of Shakespeare, of course, and had read and remembered every word of all his plays, but it gave him an idea for the bet he had assured Hikari. As he finished reading the last page of the textbook, he snapped the book shut and glanced at the clock on the table. Two hours had passed, and the top student of the school had managed to read the seven hundred page textbook within the allotted time. Takishima stood from his position on his chair, and walked around to find Hikari sitting on the couch with Ryuu and petting his little sloth.

Takishima hooked his arm under hers to pull her up and dragged her out of the green house while she was stuttering complaints. Ryuu looked surprised, but he grinned knowingly.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, Takishima unhooked his arm and held her hand instead.<p>

"I feel like taking a walk; there's still about half an hour until lunch, so why don't you join me?" Takishima asked.

"Uh, S-sure," Hikari stuttered, still a bit surprised.

They walked on a trail that lead in a wide, secluded, circle around the green house. It was quite a scenic path that was composed of many species of trees, flowers, birds, and other small animals. The two teens engaged in small talk, but Takishima listened mostly to Hikari's cheerful speeches and admired her happiness and carefree appearance. The more she smiled on their walk, the more Takishima felt lighter and without worry. Twenty minutes into the stroll did Takishima find himself staring at her face, particularly at her mouth. _Is it wrong for me to want to kiss her? We haven't kissed since yesterday… Even though she did say she didn't mind me doing so, I feel like I would be taking advantage of her! I was the one to ask her to go on a walk, and I doubt she'll be expecting me to start kissing her now… But I can't help staring at her taunting lips and feeling impulsive! _As Takishima was having an internal battle with himself, Hikari noticed he wasn't paying attention and his mind seemed elsewhere. She decided to interrupt his thoughts.

"Takishima? Are you alright? You've been staring at me blankly for at lea-mmph!"

Takishima had interrupted her question with his lips. He couldn't help himself, and his conscience that told him he should go ahead had won over the other. _I'm sorry, Hiraki, I couldn't control myself._

Takishima's lips were commanding and forceful against hers. Hikari was indefinitely shocked and couldn't move her lips for several moments. As Takishima was encouraging her to kiss back, Hikari couldn't help but to succumb to his request, and ended up replying to his silent implores. Once Takishima had felt her kiss back, he wound his arm around her, as he usually did, and lightly pressed her to him. He steered her backwards while his was still kissing her, and pressed her back against a nearby tree. As he continued, his osculation became harder and more forceful; he feared that Hikari would start to push him away, but she responded none the less. After several more moments, Hikari started whimpering for air, and Takishima reluctantly released her lips.

"Pff… I'm sorry Hikari, I couldn't control myself…" Takishima exhaled and repented as he buried his face in her neck.

Hikari was extremely red and embarrassed but managed to reassure him. "I told you not to apologize; I don't mind."

When he heard her words, Takishima couldn't help but smile into the crook of her neck.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the green house, they were at least twenty minutes late and Akira was frantically searching for them. When she saw the two walk in, she flung herself to hug Hikari and sobbed and told her how worried she was. After Akira had recovered, she pulled Hikari to the table causing the raven haired girl to let go of Takishima's hand. Ryuu appeared at Takishima's side once Hikari was out of earshot.<p>

"Akira wouldn't let any of us eat until she found you two. She was really worried that something might have happened to Hikari, and was on the verge of tears. Which reminds me, Kei, what were you and Hikari doing?"

"We went on a walk," Takishima put, simply.

Ryuu looked doubtful, but didn't question any further.

After the sumptuous lunch that Akira had prepared, everyone decided to go home early. Ryuu and the twins left together, Akira left in her private car, and Tadashi had to stay at school because his mother wished to speak with him. Hikari and Takishima had walked just outside the school gates, when a black car that belonged to the Takishima Company pulled right next to them.

Hikari looked confused because they normally walked back to Hikari's home, then Takishima would take off in the car.

"Takishima, do you have to go somewhere?"

"No, Hikari. Today, you have to come home with me. This is part of the bet we had earlier on the math test. Since I won, I can give you one command, right?" Takishima didn't wait for her answer, and pulled her into the car with him.

"Hikari, my command is: you must hold my hand for exactly twenty-four hours and cannot let go till after lunch period, tomorrow."

After he gave his command, Takishima laced his hand with hers, and hid his smile from the wide-eyed Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please comment if you have and suggestions, requests, criticism, etc. Thank you! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: As always, thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Hikari stayed frozen in the car while she fumed.<p>

_How dare he make such a proposition? I have to go home to tell my parents and I have to hold this jerk's hand while I do so?_

As if he had read her mind, Takishima cut into her thought process and told her he had already informed her parents.

"I told them I would need to keep you for the next day to finish a project. It's not far from the truth considering we _are_ finishing up my challenge."

Hikari still donned a scowl, but her eyes showed relief. Takishima gently rubbed her hand with his thumb to soothe her and make her feel more comfortable. After several moments of Takishima's soothing touches, Hikari began to relax and smile again. In truth, she didn't exactly mind that she had to stay at his house while holding his hand for a day, but she was still angered about his higher test score.

"Hey, Takishima? How did you score above a hundred on the test? There wasn't any extra credit, so how did you earn two extra points?"

"Did you not read question number one hundred-four? It clearly said under the actual problem to graph the equation: y = 3 x - 4, or had you not seen, Miss Number Two?" Takishima teased.

"HEY! Don't get so cocky, Takishima! I'll beat you eventually!" Hikari exclaimed.

With that, the two of them rode back to Takishima's house, Hikari screaming all the way.

* * *

><p>As they entered Takishima's house, Hikari realized she didn't have any other clothes to change into. She was about to ask, but the boy cut in again.<p>

"Don't worry about your clothes, I had someone pick up some clothes from a local store the other day," Takishima said blandly. He had planned this bet since he made the challenge.

He grabbed her bag for her and dragged her up the stairs to his bedroom. He smiled to himself as he thought of the entertaining day that was to follow.

"You'll have to sleep in my room, because of our bet, and don't worry about taking a shower either. I assume you took one this morning, and so did I."

He continued to lead her to his room which was located on the far left of the upstairs. He opened the door for her and let her enter first. Seeing Takishima's room wasn't a big surprise, for Hikari had seen it several times from when they were children. Takishima set the bags next to the door way and watched her appraise his room, for a little bit.

"Hikari, what did you want to do? It's about four o'clock, so did you want to finish up our homework and decide afterward?" Takishima asked after a while.

Hikari nodded her head in consent and dug out her homework from her bag with her right hand. They both set out their work, and finished it at an alarming rate. Hikari had wondered how Takishima would write with his left hand, but apparently, he was ambidextrous.

* * *

><p>While Hikari was finishing the last bit of her paper, Takishima watched her, for he had finished thirty minutes ago.<p>

He looked at her intensely concentrated face, and his eyes followed the cascade of her long hair as it fell down her shoulder. He glanced at her lips, as they murmured each word as she wrote. He loved looking at her face and its perfection, but he couldn't continue starring because Hikari had finished. Now the only thing on Takishima's mind was the girl sitting in front of him. He starred at her lips and continued to move closer to her while Hikari was revising her paper. Eventually, he had come so close that Hikari could feel his presence. She looked at him questioningly, but he finally made the last stretch and reached her lips.

He maneuvered her so they wouldn't crush her completed homework and pressed her back against the nearest wall. He kissed her fiercely, while Hikari was still startled by his impromptu assault. His mouth probed hers and encouraged her to reply until she was kissed into submission. She returned his kiss gently and shyly, as she always did, and Takishima couldn't help but feel happy. He continued to kiss her and his left arm wound around her waist to pull her closer. He gripped her left hand even closer with his right, and Hikari left her other hand on his chest. Takishima continued to kiss her until Hikari couldn't continue, due to lack of breath. Takishima whispered a small sorry, and cut off her complaints with a small kiss.

They stayed in each other arms, never wanting to leave, but a maid had knocked on the door, telling them dinner was ready.

Reluctantly, Takishima unwound his arm, and stepped back from her. He led her to the door, while she caught her breath, and smiled at her. Hikari blushed even more, but she returned it with a small grin of her own.

Dinner was nicely assorted, but not too fancy because Takishima had requested for a simple one. His parents where away on a business trip, and Sui was at a friend's house for the night. He wanted Hikari to feel at home, without have his parents question her, or Sui grabbing all of his attention. Suddenly, Takishima thought of something.

"Hikari, I can't hold chopsticks with my left hand so you're going to have to feed me." Of course, he lied, but he did want to see Hikari's expression when he made the proposition.

"Ugh! You perverted Takishima! You can write with your left hand, so I assume you can eat with it, too!" Hikari exclaimed hotly.

As she started to eat her food, she couldn't help but notice Takishima watching her without touching his food. After several moments of silence, she gave in and offered him some of the food with her chopsticks. Takishima looked appalled; he never expected Hikari to actually give into him. Even though he was shocked, he happily accepted the food, and continued to eat from her utensils while she fed him.

_Hikari, you still never fail to surprise me._

After hours of pointless antics of arguing, laughing, and talking at the dinner table, the two hadn't realized how late it became.

"Hikari, did you want to take a walk? There's only an hour or two before we should go to bed, so it would be nice to walk around a bit.

Hikari agreed, and the two stepped outside, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>After a refreshing walk, Hikari realized that she would soon have to share a bed with Takishima. They took off their shoes and Takishima led the way to his room again. He let Hikari brush up before he did, and went to change his clothes. Only then did he realize he would have to be there while Hikari changed, and vice versa.<p>

He decided he would hand Hikari her night clothes while she changed in the bathroom, and he would stay outside the door. It took quite a long time before everything was settled, but once it was, Hikari couldn't help but gaze at Takishima's king sized bed.

Without waiting any further, Takisima picked her up, and plopped her on the bed while he lay next to her. He turned off the bedside lamp. And lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. After a while, he turned on his side and moved his eyes to Hikari, who was blushing and starring at nothing particular.

He gazed at her, and Hikari could feel his raking eyes. She slowly turned on her side and met his gaze. There wasn't much light that shined in, but the moon gave off a little glow from the window in his room. They stared at each other for a while, until Takishima spoke softly.

"I have another proposition, Hikari. Whoever can stay awake the longest, wins."

With his challenge made, he wrapped his left arm so it went under and around her, and pulled her towards his chest.

He gently kissed her good night, and nestled his head on top of hers. He wasn't prepared to lose, and had a good idea of when his reward would be if he won.

Hikari defied sleep and tried to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't help her fatigue as it slowly washed upon her. A night with Takishima would be an event in itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update because I have a busy next week.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a long while. I haven't had the time to, and I've been busy with school and afterschool sports. I was out of town this summer so I wasn't able to update immediately. Thank you for reeading, as always!**

* * *

><p>Takishima smirked to himself as he felt his girlfriend fidgeting next to him. He could tell she was tired from the school day and they had stayed up late enough. Slyly, he tried to promote her fatigue by gently stroking her hair and placing small, gentle kisses on the top of her head and face. He could hear her breathing become heavier with sleep, but her eyes were still half-lidded. He continued carefully with his reassuring movement, positive that he would win.<p>

To his surprise, Hikari was still awake after an hour of lying on the bed in the dim room.

"What's this? Miss Number Two is still awake after the first hour?" he whispered with mirth.

"Oh, shut up, Takishima. I've pulled plenty of all nighters before, so this is nothing!" she returned with a hint of sleepiness. She snuggled up against Takishima's chest and closed her eyes without actually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The night passed tranquilly as Takishima continued to tease Hikari every hour. Occasionally, he'd give her a gentle kiss, as to reassure her he was still awake himself. Secretly, Takishima was thrilled to have his girlfriend lying next to him. He was a bit nervous about doing so at the beginning of the night, worrying about his self-control, but as long as Hikari trusted him, he was satisfied.<p>

* * *

><p>The gentle tick of the bedside alarm clock would have nearly lulled Hikari to sleep if not for the idea of beating her cocky boyfriend in a challenge, still fresh in her mind. Morning was yet to rise as the light glow of the early rays of the sun peeked through the crack of the curtains in the bedroom.<p>

As soon as the sun was fully risen and Takisima's alarm clock had been set off and terminated by the teen himself, Hikari sat upright in the bed.

"Congratulations, Number Two, you successfully stayed awake for the entire night," Takishima chuckled lightly. "Now let's see how long you can last for the rest of the day without a wink of sleep," he added.

Hikari was about to retort due to the usage of her everlasting nickname but started to become confused._ What does he mean by the whole day? And who is he to call 'Miss Number Two'! I thought the bet was to stay awake for the night…_

Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by Takishima's obvious smirk.

"Did you think the bet was only for the night? I clearly said last night that the bet was to determine who would fall asleep first, not just for that night."

Hikari faintly remembered what he said, but she was too tired to think clearly. Typically, she could last one all-nighter easily, probably even two in a row, but something about having Takishima in the same bed as herself made her mind go haywire, and her energy feel drained.

* * *

><p>In the car ride to their school, the atmosphere was quiet except for the quick clicks of the keys of Takishima's laptop. Hikari looked to her left to see the unmistakable smirk donning her boyfriend's lips. She pouted and his grin grew a bit wider. An idea popped into her head and quickly leaned over to prevent her embarrassment from showing. She met his lips with hers and it was her turn to smirk when she felt his grin disappear and instead open slightly with shock. She was about to break the kiss, when Takishima's hands gripped her waist and pull her onto his lap. He kissed her fiercely and she self consciously returned his desire. She could feel the tip of his tongue brush slightly against her lower lip, and she squeaked in surprise. Before, Takishima had the opportunity to take advantage of her momentary slip-up, the car had jolted to a stop. They had arrived at school. Slightly disappointed, Takishima slowly broke away, only to have a small smile return to his face when he saw his blushing girlfriend, still clinging to his shirt.<p>

"Do you want me to carry you to the greenhouse, or do you think you can walk on your own, Miss Number Two?" He teased in order to lighten the atmosphere.

"SHUT UP, TAKISHIMA! AND DON'T CALL ME NUMBER TWO!" She yelled as the high school students beyond the gate looked around as to identify where the scream had come from.

* * *

><p>Inside the greenhouse, Akira was serving tea, and Tadashi was nagging her for snacks. Ryuu and the twins were away for and outing for the Friday and would be back the next Monday.<p>

"Kei! What did you do to my precious Hikari!" Akira accused. "She's looks like she hasn't slept at all and seems to be forcing herself to stay awake!"

Sure enough, Hikari was visibly nodding off on the couch while reading her book. The cup of herbal tea Akira had made for her remained untouched to prevent the warmth from lulling her to sleep. Her head began to gravitate downwards and she immediately shot her head upwards.

Takishima wasn't sure if he should be worried or amused, for his girlfriend was trying so hard to stay awake while he didn't feel even remotely sleepy. His mind returned to the company's sales report that he was supposed to be calculating and organizing for his boyish father. As he continues to type rhythmically, the only thought swimming through his mind was Hikari.

* * *

><p>There was one class period before the end of the day and the S.A. members had decided to stay in the greenhouse for the day. Takishima had finished his father's report and was currently working on a revision of an e-mail to another company regarding a merging contract with his own family company He decided to take a break and go for a walk to stretch his legs. Hikari was in the restroom, unfortunately, so he went by himself.<p>

Outside, on the path that surrounded the greenhouse, he walked around slowly, admiring the trees above. Even though it didn't seem so, Takishima enjoyed fresh air and the outdoors. He looked ahead of him to see several cherry blossom trees in full bloom. The spring had brought pale pink buds on the gnarled trees, and most of them were covered with the small flowers. Takishima decided to sit under the shade of a particularly large tree facing the greenhouse. He took out his Yappi pen Hikari had given to him when they were children and remembered his frustration in trying to make her aware of his feelings. He fondly brushed over the head of the rabbit and laughed quietly for the pen always reminded him of her. As if no time had passed at all, the school bell rang, ending the day and Takishima snapped out of his reverie. He looked up and gazed into the lightly tinted windows of the greenhouse; a smile grew on his lips for he could make out the form of his girlfriend deeply asleep on the couch. He stood up and headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the greenhouse, he hovered silently over Hikari, who was breathing soundly. He adorned a cherry blossom sprig decroitively in her uniform's pocket and lightly put another flower in her hair. He smoothly lifted her into his arms without waking her and headed outside to the car that was waiting for them. <em>Sweet dreams, Hikari, I win.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and please leave me any thoughts, comments, criticism, requests, etc.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading! I'm not sure when I'll publish a new story, but for now, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hikari awoke to the warmth of someone's hand stroking her hair. It was quite comforting and she didn't want to fully wake up. She squirmed a bit and furrowed her brows. A small chuckle sounded in her ear. It sounded extremely pleasant and a hint of adoration could be heard. <em>"Takishima…wait, Takishima!" <em>Hikari thought. She nearly jumped out of the bed in surprise.

Takihima Kei was lazily lounging next to her on his king-size bed. He was lying on his side with his arm extended out to stroke his girlfriend's hair. He was fiddling with the small twig of cherry blossoms that was in Hikari's uniform pocket. A small grin graced his face and a dimple appeared. The sun outside was beginning to set and the sky was a bright orange with lavender clouds. The sunset's light shined through the window and highlighted the couple's faces. Hikari and Kei locked gazes as they laid facing each other.

Hikari's eyes were wider than usual because she was surprised that Kei's face was so close to hers. His smile widened and he repositioned the flower in her hair. Due to his proximity, Hikari's eyes slowly began to close and she unconsciously leaned forward. Kei took the initiative to close the gap and gently pressed his lips to hers. He placed his right hand on Hikari's jaw, and deepened their kiss. To his surprise, but delight, Hikari hesitantly rested her hands on Kei's blazer and pulled him closer.

After quite some time, their kiss became more intimate and heated. Hikari's cheeks were flushed and she felt extremely warm throughout her body. She was somewhat frightened because she had never felt this way before. She couldn't seem to catch her breath even after Kei broke their kiss give her small ministrations all over her face.

"_What is this feeling?"_ Hikari asked herself. _"I can't bear to be away from him, but whenever I'm with him, I feel some warm that it's uncomfortable."_

Takihima briefly opened his eyes to glance at Hikari. Her eyes were wide as if she just had a revelation. Her hand was still gripping his blazer, but the fabric was fisted tightly in her hand. He eyes suddenly darted up to Kei's and held his for a moment. They were fiery, despite their deep azure color.

Takishima was caught in her gaze, and was Hikari's in his. Slowly, Hikari inched closer and kissed him. This kiss was ardent and filled with a burning sensation. It left a numbing feeling on both their lips. Kei carefully opened his mouth prompted Hikari to open hers. Kei could feel Hikari exhale deeply through her nose. His hand could feel her pulse race on her neck. He was positive that his heartbeat was just as fast as hers.

Hikari suddenly broke the kiss. Takishima lurched forward a little. He wanted to continue, but Hikari knew she had to say something. Unbeknownst to Takishima, Hikari had been contemplating about something. It had been nagging her and she knew it wasn't fair if she didn't tell her boyfriend. On top of that, she was positive that she had felt this way since a long time ago.

Hikari gently pecked Kei on the lips. "I love you, Kei."

Takishima's face seemed to glow even though the sun had already set. He plucked the sprig from her uniform. He brought it up to his lips as a beautiful smile lit his features. "I initially intended for you to have this, but now I want to keep it. It can be a reminder of today, because it is no surprise that I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everything! Please feel free to comment, criticize, and give suggestions for a next story!<strong>

**~Accent**


End file.
